Indiana Jones and the Flying Wing
Indiana Jones and the Flying Wing is the third episode in the series Indiana Jones: The Next Generation. The episode is about terrorists planning to destroy a town. Plot A Turk (named Orhan) checks into the Soviet Mafia's headquarters and meets with their leaders in their office. He gives them his name and tries to make a deal with them if they admit him into the Soviet Mafia. The deal involves killing Mutt, of course, and after five minutes of talking, he is finally accepted in. The next day, Mutt and Joseph are walking to the Movie Theater from the Courthouse, and when they walk in to the theater they see the newsreel before the movie. The anchorman tells a story about criminals chasing a pilot all over Cherry Hill in order to kill him, with names unmentioned. The movie then starts. After the movie, Mutt and Joseph leave the Movie Theater- only to get called by the police. Mutt is told to go to the Fire Brigade, and he meets two policemen and Kyle there. The policemen tell Mutt that someone named Jock is being chased around the inside of the Fire Brigade, and Mutt says he doesn't know him, but goes in to save him anyway. He encounters a Swordsman, and they get into a swordfight. Mutt manages to defend himself with an ax, and then he gets the Swordsman on the ground and beats him with the ax. Mutt then proceeds upstairs, and runs into a Thuggee. The Thuggee is threatening Jock, but Mutt kills him on time after they get into a fight. After the Thuggee is killed, Mutt and Jock talk to each other, and Mutt finally recognizes Jock (he assisted Indy in 1936). They leave the Fire Brigade, and not five seconds later they are told about Orhan. The police tells them that Orhan is flying his plane, the Flying Wing, towards Trenton in order to drop a bomb. Jock takes Mutt to his home, and he shows his plane to Mutt. He and Mutt climb into the plane, and Jock tells Mutt he's going to take out Orhan's plane himself. They fly the OB-CPO into the air, and they begin to search for the Flying Wing. Three hours later, the Flying Wing is still nowhere to be seen. However, they begin to hear a strange sound above them, and Jock begins to suspect something. He flies the plane upwards at full speed, and ten seconds later they are above the clouds- with the Flying Wing in sight. Mutt and Jock pursue to Flying Wing, and they are spotted by Orhan. Guns are fired at the OB-CPO, but all the shots fail to take it down. Mutt and Jock finally decide that one of them has to board the Flying Wing and face Orhan in person. Mutt jumps aboard the Flying Wing, and he is attacked by two Russians. The Russians are killed, but Mutt then runs into Boxer, a German mechanic. They fight for five minutes, and meanwhile, Jock is attacked by a fighter plane. Mutt throws Boxer into the right tailfin of the plane, and Boxer crashes through it. The plane then starts to rock, and Orhan orders the Russian in the fighter plane to kill Mutt. While trying to shoot him, Jock gets an idea. He flies the plane upwards, then flies it downwards at full throttle, crashing through the right wing of the Flying Wing. The plane rocks again, and Boxer is thrown off the plane. Orhan decides he must kill the intruders himself. He exits the cockpit, and starts attacking Mutt. They fight for a few minutes, and then Mutt gets an idea. He grabs a bazooka from the pilot seat and tells the light-headed Jock not to fly the OB-CPO underneath the Flying Wing. Mutt climbs the left tailfin, and stands on the top. Orhan climbs after him, and Mutt jumps off the fin, firing the bazooka downwards, blowing a hole inside the plane, blowing up the fighter plane, and causing massive damage to the Flying Wing. The plane shuts down, and it begins to glide at full speed. Mutt and Orhan are still fighting, but Jock comes to the rescue just in time. Mutt climbs into the OB-CPO, and Mutt and Jock take off. Mutt and Jock are flying below the clouds, onward to Cherry Hill. When they think it's over, they are attacked by a red and white biplane. Inside the biplane is Orhan and another Russian. They try to avoid them, but Orhan is too fast. Then, Jock gets another idea. He flies toward Pineapple Fortress and makes a sharp turn before hitting the front right tower. Orhan turns sharply as well, but the port hits the tower, knocking the Russian off the plane. Mutt and Jock decide they must get rid of the biplane. Jock cuts the engine, and Orhan flies in front of them. Jock starts the engine again, and he is behind the biplane. Jock then fires his turret at the tailfin of the biplane, shutting it off. Orhan glides uncontrollably, and Mutt and Jock realize they might finally be rid of him. However, they realize something unfortunate- the biplane is gliding towards Cherry Hill. Knowing they can't stop it, they just follow it to see where it will crash. A minute later, they find out it's going to crash into the Ravaged Office. Orhan sees the Ravaged Office, and he screams to the top of his lungs as he glides closer and closer towards it. A few seconds later, he crashes, killing him, and a huge fire ignites. Five minutes later, Mutt and Jock show up at the Ravaged Office, along with a huge crowd of shocked people. The movie ends showing the Flying Wing floating in an unidentified ocean. Question of the Day "What country should the next villain be from?" (Besides Russia or Ukraine) Trivia *This is the first episode to involve a plane. *This episode marks the first appearance of Jock, Kyle, and Joseph. Quotes *Mutt: I will not set foot on that death machine alone! *Jock: Lutfen? *Mutt: No! *Jock: Lutfen? *Mutt: No! *Jock: Lutfen? *Mutt: Whatever.